Of Handshakes and Promises
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: UA. Dean y Castiel se conocieron en segundo grado haciéndose amigos de inmediato. Dean no sabe que Cas tiene un secreto. ¿ Podrá descubrirlo Dean antes de que sea demasiado tarde?  Traducción


**Titulo**: Of Handshakes and Promises

**Autor**: Not-Completely-Insane

**Pairing**: Dean / Castiel

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Clasificación**: Todo publico

**Advertencia**: Algo de OOC, maltrato, muerte personaje

******Resumen**: UA. Dean y Castiel se conocieron en segundo grado haciéndose amigos de inmediato. Dean no sabe que Cas tiene un secreto. ¿ Podrá descubrirlo Dean antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

* * *

Con siete años Dean Winchester miro alrededor de su clase de segundo grado. Era el primer día de colegio y no podía esperar para hacer nuevos amigos. Vio como algunos niños estaban ya jugando, mientras otros estaba aun llorando al no querer separarse de sus padres. Él entendía como se sentía tampoco quería dejar a su padre y a su hermano pequeño, Sam, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

.- De acuerdo niños, decid adiós a vuestros padres – Dijo la voz alegre de su profesora, la Sra. Consoline -Es hora de que empiece la clase.

Dean decidió que ya le gustaba. Ella parecía alegre y le recodaba a su mama. Tenia el pelo rubio rizado, ojos verdes y una voz que sonaba como hermosas campanas. Pensar en su madre le entristeció pero rápidamente se intento animar. Ella esta cuidandole desde el cielo. No podía llorar el primer día ¿Que pensaría entonces ella?

.- Vendré a recogerte después de las clases ¿Vale Dean? - Dijo su padre, John, acariciando el pelo de su hijo mayor.

.- Okis papa- Respondió alegre -Adiós Sammy!

Sam se rió despidiéndose de su hermano- Adiós Dean!

Dean sonrió viendo como se iban su padre y su hermano. Observó a los otros padres irse mientras se despedían de sus hijos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un niño, ya sentado en una silla de una de las mesas circulares. Sus padres no estaban allí para decirle adiós. Nadie estaba con él. Él sonrió y se acercó.

.- Hola – dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas- Soy Dean ¿Como te llamas?

El muchacho le miro con una clara sorpresa en los ojos. Dean de inmediato se dio cuenta que tenia los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto nunca. Tenia la piel pálida haciendo resaltar aun mas sus ojos. Su pelo castaño oscuro resaltaba su pálido rostro dándole una apariencia angelical. Simplemente se podía decir que era hermoso a pesar del feo moratón que tenia alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y el labio partido

.- ¿... me estas hablando a mi? -Pregunto mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Dean sonrió antes ese siempre movimiento. Era adorable -Mhm- Contesto asintiendo con la cabeza

.- Oh.. - Respondió el chico dándole una tímida sonrisa -Soy Castiel

Dean sonrió -Es un placer conocerte, Cas!

Castiel parpadeo y ladeo la cabeza -No, es Castiel

.- Ya lo se – Dijo Dean- Pero mi mama solía decir que cundo haces una amigo le pones un apodo como muestra de af- afec- afecto.

Castiel sonrió cuando Dean repitió varias veces la palabra hasta que le salio bien

.- Yo no soy bueno dando apodos – Admitió Castiel, su sonrisa decayó cuando pensó que Dean se iba a ir ante eso, pero Dean solo se encogió de hombros.

.- Esta bien. De todos modos no hay mucho que se pueda hacer 'Dean' -Dijo Dean dando a Castiel una sonrisa amistosa que Castiel devolvió enseguida.

.- De acuerdo clase- Dijo la Sra. Consoline- Vais a presentaros delante de la clase vosotros mismos- Solamente tenéis que decir vuestro nombre, un poco de vosotros, amigos, familia y alguna cosa que os gustaría hacer ¿Quien quiere ser el primero?

La mano de Dean se levanto enseguida – Yo! Sra. C. Yo!

La Sra. Consoline sonrió -Muy bien Dean. Adelante.

Dean se levanto y se coloco enfrente de toda la clase. - Hola, soy Dean Winchester! Tengo 7 años y medio. Vivo con mi papa y mi hermano pequeño Sammy. Mi papa es mecánico y Sammy tiene 3 años. Mi mejor amigo es Cas. Me gusta pescar y jugar con mi hermano pequeño y hacer nuevos amigos – Cuando Dean termino se sentó de nuevo.

.- ¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente? - Pregunto la Sra. Consoline.

.- Cas! -Grito Dean mientras levantaba el brazo del muchacho. Castiel lo miro horrorizado.

.- Muy bien, sal Castiel – le animo la Sra. Consoline.

Castiel se movió para ponerse delante de toda la clase .- Umm. Mi nombre es Castiel. Tengo, eh... 7 años. Vivo con mi mama. Mi mejor amigo es Dean – Castiel miro hacia el suelo nervioso mientras tiraba de las mangas de su jersey tenia miedo que todo el mundo viera los moratones que tenia oculto bajo el brazo .- Eso es todo – Castiel se fue a su sitio de nuevo

Dean le miro y frunció el ceño - ¿Cas? ¿Estas bien? Estas llorando

.- No me gusta hablar delante de la gente – Susurro Castiel mientras se secaba lo ojos. .- No se lo digas a la profesora. No quiero que se enfade.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. .- Vale no lo haré Pero tienes que dejar de llorar.

Castiel se quito los mocos y se seco los ojos .- Lo haré Lo prometo.

Dean le mando una sonrisa que fue devuelta por Castiel en pocos segundos a Dean le gustaba la sonrisa de Castiel, mientras que a Castiel le gustaba Dean

**SPNSPNSPN**

Mientras pasaban los días, Castiel y Dean se iban acercando mas. Eran prácticamente inseparables. Lo que hacia Dean, lo hacia Castiel. Dondequiera que estuviera Dean, seguro que Castiel estaba también allí a su lado. Los chicos odiaban iré a casa. Para Dean significaba dejar de ver a Castiel. Para Castiel significaba dejar la protección que le brindaba Dean.

En casa Dean hablaba sin parar de Castiel, siempre era "Cas y yo esto" o "Cas y yo lo otro". No pasaba ni un solo día donde el tema de conversación de Dean no fuera Castiel.

Con Castiel era todo muy diferente. En su casa el nombre de Dean no fue nunca mencionado. Castiel no decía ninguna palabra en su casa. Su madre nunca le pregunto como le fue el día o si necesitaba ayuda con sus deberes. Cuando llegaba a casa se iba directo a su habitación esperando que su madre no se enfadara.

.- Ey! ¿Cas? - Soltó Dean un día en el almuerzo.

Castiel le miro .- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich que Dean le había traído

.- ¿Como te has hecho esa herida en la mejilla? -Pregunto sin darse cuanta de la reacción de Castiel - ¿y porque no te has puesto una tirita de Ben10 o incluso de Barbie si te has hecho daño? Bueno e Barbie no que es de chicas. ¡Y no me digas que te caíste! Eso es lo que dijiste ayer con el moratón del brazo y la pierna. Incluso dijiste que te caíste la semana pasada ¿y porque no tres tu propia comida? A mi me da igual darte uno de mis sándwich eres mi mejor amigo, pero ¿por que tu mama no lo prepara para ti?

.- De verdad me caí -Murmuro Castiel – Soy muy torpe y lo sabes Dean. Y mama... no tiene tiempo para hacer mi comida

Dean suspiro y levantándose – Muy bien. Si tu lo dices

Castiel se mordió el labio mirando como Dean se alejaba. Él sabia que solo iba a tirar las sobras del almuerzo a la basura pero no podía dejar de sentir que también iba a irse a otra mesa. Se sintió aliviado cuando Dean volvió a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

.- ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - Pregunto Dean con entusiasmo.

Castiel ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba, una acción que Dean haba llegado amar, cuando se acordó se abrazo y sonrió .- Jueves! ¡Recreo extra!

Los dos muchachos se subieron al columpio, sentándose esperando que la profesora les llamara. Castiel se mordió el labio mientras agarraba con timidez la mano de Dean

.- ¿Dean? - Pregunto con nerviosismo mirando al muchacho mas alto - ¿Puedo decirte algo?

.- Claro Cas -respondió Dean – Sabes que siempre puedes

Castiel le empujo hacia arriba -Te lo diré cuando lleguemos arriba del todo -Dijo Castiel mientras empezaba a subir, seguido muy e cerca por Dean

.- Vale- Dijo Dean cruzando los brazos cuando llego a la cima - ¿Que querías decirme?

Castiel se asusto mientras empezaba a dudar. No tendría que haberle dicho a Dean que quería decirle algo. Sin duda alguna Dean le iba a odiar y dejaría de hablarle. ¿y si decía que no quería ser de nuevo amigo suyo? Eso era lo que iba a suceder por que Castiel no podía tener la boca cerrada. Era por eso que su mama le odiaba, no podía estar nunca callado

.- Vamos Cas -Le interrumpió Dean.- Todo el mundo esta entrando ya a clase.

Castiel se sorprendió ¿De verdad? ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado encerrado con sus pensamientos?

.- Cas, solo di...

Mordiéndose los labios, Castiel agarro la camiseta de Dean y apretó sus labios con Dean en un inocente e infantil beso. Rápidamente se aparto y se tiro por el tubogan deseando alejarse de la reacción de Dean y las duras palabra que estaba seguro que le iba a decir.

Dean se quedo sorprendido de pie llevándose la mano hacia arriba rozándose con los dedos sus labios. ¿Cas le había dado un beso? Dean vio como Castiel estaba entrando ya en clase ¿Porque tenia que correr? Él frunció el ceño. No tenia ni idea, pero tenia cosas mas urgentes en las cual preocuparse. Tenia que saber por que Cas le había besado. Se bajo por el tubogan y entro dentro.

.- _Voy a preguntarle_ – Pensó Dean antes de que pasara algo mas por su mente ¿Que pasaba si Cas esperaba que supiera por que le había besado?

Se dirigió a clase y vio a Castiel sentado ya en la mesa. Tenia que descubrir por que Cas le había besado. No quería hacerle daño a su amigo sin saber el porque. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Castiel y se cruzo de brazos ¿por que era tan difícil entender eso?

Castiel se mordió el labio mirando a Dean. No debería haberle besado. Él sabia que no le gustaba a Dean. Eran solo amigos. Fue una estupidez. Tal vez debería pedir perdón

.- De...

.- ¿Te gusto? - Pregunto Dean -Mi mama y mi papa se solían besar todo el rato por que se gustaban. Ellos nos besaban también pero era en la mejilla, pero entre ellos se besaban en los labios.

Castiel se mordió el labia y asintió con la cabeza. No sabia como reaccionar cuando Dean asintió y sonrió y se alegro mucho cuando Dean le miro y le dijo – Tu también me gustas mucho.

Castiel no podía evitarlo. Él estaba muy feliz. Abrazo a Dean tirandole al suelo. Dean se echo a reír mientas abrazaba a Castiel poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

.- Chicos – Chillo la Sra. Consoline al verlos caer - ¿que estáis haciendo?

Dean y Castiel se miraron entre ellos. Su profesora estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándoles con reproche. Castiel se tenso de repente ante esa mirada y alejándose de Dean para no enfadarla mas, pero Dean le acerco mas ha él sonriendo le a su maestra.

.- Cas y yo nos vamos a casar por que eso es lo que hace la gente que se quiere -Dijo Dean muy contento- Mi mama y mi papa se querían y se casaron y nos tuvieron a mi y a Sammy ¡Eso es lo que Cas y yo haremos!¡ ¡Nos vamos a casar y tener hijos!

La Sr. Consolin no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso – Entonces os vais a casar ¿eh? - Pregunto ella intentando no reírse al ver a Dean afirmar con la cabeza con energía- De acuerdo primero tenemos que acabar la clase ¿De acuerdo?

.- Vale – Comenzó Dean mirando a Castiel quien le miro con su penetrante miranda antes de mirar a la Sr. Consoline y sonreirle- Creo que podemos esperar.

.- Bien – Dijo la profesora – Volved a vuestras sillas para poder continuar.

Castiel se levanto ayudando a Dean. No podían dejar de sonreír

.- ¿De verdad nos vamos a casar? - Pregunto Castiel en un susurro mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

.- Mhm – Respondió Dean levantado el dedo meñique -Lo prometo

Castiel sonrió y cruzo su meñique con Dean. Confiaba completamente con él. Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dean, quien repitió el gesto de inmediato.

La Sra. Consoline sonrió al ver esa muestra de afecto. Dean y Castiel se estuvieron cogidos de la mano toda la clase.

**SPNSPNSPN**

.- … Y Cas y yo nos vamos a casar – Anuncio Dean después de explicarle a su padre su día en el colegio

.- ¿Como has llegado ha esa conclusión? -Pregunto John cunado se recupero del shock al escuchar a su hijo

.- Bueno, el me beso por que me quiere y la gente se casa cuando se quiere, ¿Verdad Sammy? -Dijo Dean preguntándole a su hermano pequeño.

.- ¡Si! - Grito Sam riéndose al ver que Dean levanto la mano para chocarla con la de Sam. John rió ante esa imagen de su hijos. Contento de que a Dean le fuera tan bien en el colegio.

.- Tal vez deberías preguntarle si quiere venia a casa -Sugirió John sonriendo – Tengo que aprobar a tu futuro novio.

Dean le miro confundido .- ¿Qu es no...no... novio? Pregunto el sorprendido

John se rió ante la mirada confusa de Dean – Un novio es alguien con quien te vas a casar.

Dean sonrió – ¡Tengo que decírselo mañana a Cas! - Grito Dean mientras se levantaba de su sitio

John sonrió a su hijo- Bueno chico enamorado ¿Has hecho todos los deberes?

Dean negó con la cabeza- Aun no. Necesito ayuda con ortografía

.- Ok- Respondió John -Después de cenar te ayudo en lo que falta.

Dean sonrió -Gracias Papa -Dijo mientras empezaba a cenar

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel sonreía mientras tarareaba en voz baja, se encontraba haciendo los deberes en su habitación, pero no estaba haciendo prácticamente nada. No podía concentrarse, sus mente estaba con Dean. Él se rió y se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama, no podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente para ver a Dean. Se levanto y guardo su deberes sin acabar en la mochila, ya intentaría acabarlos luego Se dirigió al armario para cambiarse pero se detuvo cuando alguien se acercada por el pasillo

.- _Por favor que pase de largo, que pase de largo –_Pensó para si mismo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe sobresaltando le y dando toda su atención a quien había entrado.

.- ¿Mama? -Pregunto mirando a su madre.

.- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! - Grito la mujer dirigiéndose hacia el niño pateando todo lo que se encontraba por el camino. Cuando llego al lada del pequeño le cogió de la camisa estampandole contra la pared. Castiel chillo cuando se quedo sin aire en sus pulmones. La mujer le tiro al suelo. Castiel intento desesperadamente de respirar, cuando lo consiguió miro a su madre

.- ¿Mama? - Pregunto asustado – Lo... lo siento mama.

.- ¡Callate! -Grito la mujer dándole una patada en las costillas.

Castiel apretó con fueras los ojos. No podía llorar de nuevo, no podía hacer ruido o su madre se enfadaría aun mas

.- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es culpa tuya! - Gritaba mientras le pegada una y otra vez - ¡Es culpa tuya que se fuera! ¡Es tu culpa que ya no me quiera!

Castiel podía sentir como dejaba salir las primeras lagrimas. Su padre se fue cuando el solo tenia cuatro años, cuando el le dijo _'Mami esta jugando en la cama con otro hombre'._ El no sabia que su padre se iría. Recordó lo enfadada que estuvo su madre. Ella aun le cuidaba, le hacia la comida y le bañaba pero nunca le decía nada. Unos meses mas tardes descubrió que su padre también le había estado engañando a ella. Unos meses mas tarde empezó a pegarle.

.- ¡Deja de llorar! - Ese grito le saco de sus pensamientos, mientras la mujer le clavaba las uñas en la mejilla

El se estremeció y lloro mas cuando aumento el dolor de su mejilla. Podía sentir como la sangre bajaba por su mejilla, intento limpiarse sin tocarse las nuevas heridas

.- ¡Te odio! -Grito ¡Te odio! ¡Te quiero muerto! ¡Simplemente tendría que matarte ahora!

Castiel se asusto ante esas palabras. Su madre nunca le había dicho que quería matarlo. El la miro ¿En serio? ¿Iba a matarlo?

Suspiro con alivio cuando ella salio de la habitación Eso se lo había dicho solo para asustarlo, solo por eso. Se quito las lagrimas de la cara y se acerco a la pila de ropa que había en el suelo, la cogió dirigiéndose al baño. Se ducharía, se curaría las heridas y se ira a dormir.

Él sonrió mientas añadía a su lista _.- y mañana veré a Dean_

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean corría hacia Castiel tan pronto lo vio.

.- ¿Sabes que? Dijo Dean con entusiasmo sonriendo Su sonrisa desapareció cuando viola tirita en la mejilla del muchacho - ¿Que te ha pasado?

.- Um. Un gato me araño -Respondió Castiel - ¿Que querías decirme?

Dean no le creyó ninguna palabra y Castiel lo sabia – De verdad Dean, fue un gato. Supongo que no le gustaba que le cogiera -Dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla de Dean .- ¿que querías decirme? Dímelo porfa!

.- ¡Eres mi novio! -Respondió Dean -Mi papa dice que la gente que se van a casar son novios. Así que tu eres mi novio y yo el tuyo!

Castiel se rió - ¿De verdad? - Sonrió abrazando a Dean – Me gusta que seas mi novio

Dean sonrió devolviendo le el abrazo -Yo también – Dean se aparto unos centímetros para mirar a Castiel antes de inclinarse y darle un inocente beso en los labios

Castiel cerro los ojos antes de devolverle el beso.

.- De acuerdo clase, todos en sus sitios! - Dijo la Sra. Consoline contenta de que todos los niños se sentaran en su sitio. Cuando puso su vista en Dean y Castiel no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio que estaban cogidos de la mano

**SPNSONSPN**

En la hora del recreo Dean y Castiel se encontraban tumbados en la zona de césped del patio mirando el cielo y viendo las nubes pasar

.- ¡Oh! -Grito Dean de repente sentándose - Tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Castiel se incorporó mirándole - ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado

.- ¿Quieres venir a dormir a casa? ¡Tal vez esta noche! O mañana! - Pregunto Dean mirándole con esperanza – Papa dijo que te podía invitar.

Castiel apretó los labios y miro hacia el suelo. Él quería ir pero estaba seguro que su madre diría que no y le pegaría. No quería preguntarse por que eso solo haría que se enfadara mas. Miro hacia Dean, tenia que preguntárselo, no quería decepcionar a Dean, así que sonrió

.- ¡Ok! Voy a preguntárselo a mama cuando llegue a casa – Respondió

Dean sonrió y le abrazo con fuera -De acuerdo! - Se aparto un poco -No puedo esperar a que vengas ya veras todo lo que nos vamos a divertir.

Castiel sonrió esperando que su madre le diera permiso para ir. Le gustaría pasar mas tiempo con Dean fuera del colegio

.- Vamos -Dijo Dean cogiendo la mano de Castiel – Tenemos que entrar ya a clase

Castiel sonrió poniéndose de pie y caminaron hacia dentro.

**SPNSPNSPN**

.- Entonces ¿que te dijo? -Pregunto cuando su hijo se subió en el coche.

.- ¡Dijo que tenia que preguntárselo a su madre, pero el quiere venir! - Respondió, su voz cada vez iba subiendo de tono mientras hablaba -¡No pedo esperar a que venga! ¡No vamos a parar de jugar

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al pensar todo lo que iban hacer .- ¿Podremos salir a tomar un helado? Y al parque? Y a la piscina? Me encanta la piscina y seguro que a Cas también – Dean empezó a soltar preguntas sin parar – ¿y podemos ira comer pizza? Y algún refresco? Podemos ir a ver una película?

John se rió mientras asentía – Por supuesto Dean -Respondió – Haremos cualquier cosa que quieras

Dean sonrió -Gracias papa! - Dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. - Pronto conocerás a mi novio!

**SPNSPNSPN**

Castiel entro en casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad para no hacer ruido. El camino del colegio a casa había sido una tortura, se había pasado como decirle a su madre de ir a casa de Dean sin que se enfadara, Todas las opciones acababa con su madre enfadada con el. Trago saliva mientras se acerco a la cocina, tenia que preguntárselo ya.

.- ¿Mama? -Le llamo tímidamente mientras entraba en la cocina

Su madre estaba de pie al lado de la estufa y unas ollas en los fogones y podía oler que había algo en el horno

.- ¿Mama? - le llamo un poco mas fuerte

Se volvió a mirarle - ¿que quieres? -Le soltó con brusquedad

.- ¿Me... me preguntaba si podía ir a casa de un amigo a pasar la noche -Pregunto rezando en silencio de que no le pegara

Su madre le miro enfadada escuchándole hablar .- ¿Que te hace pensar que tienes derecho a tener amigos? - Grito mientras se acercaba al pequeño. - ¿Como te atreves a preguntarme de ir algún sitio? ¡No te lo mereces! ¡No te has ganado nada de eso!

Castiel gimió apartándose de ella - Lo... lo siento mama! -Gimió, el miedo se estaba apoderando de él -Esta... esta bien, lo siento.

.- Sera mejor que lo sientas – La mujer se burlo de el antes de darle una patada en el estomago tirándolo al suelo.

Se abrazo a su estomago mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer por su mejilla. Eso hizo que su madre se enfadara aun mas.

.- ¿Que te he dicho una y otra vez? -Le grito – ¡Deja de llorar!

Cogió una de las ollas con las que había estado cocinando hasta ahora tendiéndosela a él. La ollas le quemo en el acto junto con la salsa que había en ella que le quemo aun mas. El chico grito de dolor. Nunca en su vida le había dolido nunca tanto. Se cayo por completo al suelo haciéndose aun mas daño por culpa de las quemaduras. Aun estaba recibiendo golpes de parte de la mujer, él solo quería que parara. Grito aun mas fuerte cuando le dio una fuerte patada en espalda. Él estaba acurrucado intentado protegerse de los golpes aunque sabia que eso era prácticamente imposible. Ella estaba enfadada y lo único que quería era hacerle daño. Sus ojos de abrieron de golpe cuando escucho que los tacones de la mujer se alejaron y vio como salia de la cocina

.- ¿Mama? -Pregunto mientras se sentaba contra la pared. Sabia lo que había ido a buscar. -Por favor mama.

Ella sonrió cuando regreso, Castiel trago cuando vio la correa de cuero negro que cogía con fuerza en la mano

.- Mami no – Pidió Castiel mientras sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Ella se rió y le golpeo con la correa con toda la fuerza a podía. No le importaba que el cinturón le diera. Su hombro, espalda, costado, pecho, cabeza, no importaba. Ella solo quería que callara.

.- ¡Deja de llorar! -Grito golpeándole con el cinturón con mas fuerza - ¡Deja de llorar!- Gritaba sin parar de pegarle. La sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca, la nariz y un lado de la cara donde le había dado con la hebilla. La piel del pequeño estaba ya cubierta de contusiones, su ojo derecho hinchado e incapaz de abrirlo por el dolor. La hebilla le había golpeado haciéndole varias heridas y algún desgarro en la cara, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Su madre solo se podía reír mientra él no paraba de gritarle y rogarle que se parara. A ella no le importaba que le hiciera daño, nunca le había importado

Cuando Castiel se callo y dejo de moverse paro los golpes. La mujer agarro el cinturón con fuerza mienta su enfado desaparecía poco a poco. Se puso de pie dejando el cuero en la mesa para luego limpiarse la sangre de sus mano. Dirigió su mirada a Castiel y comprendió lo que había hecho. Castiel estaba muerto, su hijo estaba muerto. Se entristeció, quería llorar, pero no tenia derecho hacerlo, en cambio se hecho a reír Con rapidez salio de la habitación incapaz de ver mucho tiempo mas el cuerpo. Tenia que huir. Tenia que salir del estado. Sabia que si le cogían le arrestarían y ella no iba ha ir a la cárcel por deshacerse de sus problemas.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Dean se despertó en medio de la noche gritando. John al escuchar el grito corrió hacia la habitación preocupado de lo que le podía pasar a su hijo

.- Dean ¿Que pasa? - Grito mientras entraba dando un vistazo a toda la habitación por si alguien había entrado en ella.

.- Yo... Yo... tuve una pesadilla- Dijo Dean mientras lloraba y se limpiaba las lagrimas.. .- Hacían da... daño a Cas.

John frunció el ceño acercándose a la cama de su hijo mayor. Dean. Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho. .- Cas estará bien y lo veras el lunes. Solo tienes que esperar que pase mañana y el día siguiente iras al colegio.

Dean le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¿Se...seguro de que esta bi... bien? -Pregunto Dean con miedo en la voz. Estaba preocupado, el sueño que había tenido parecía tan real. A Castiel le habían pegado tantas veces...

.- Seguro que esta bien – Le aseguro John a su hijo con una sonrisa - Lo prometo

Dean sonrió antes de abrazar a su padre – Gracias papa. - Se tumbo de nuevo mientra su padre le arropaba de nuevo .

.- Hasta mañana Dean – Dijo John- Buenas noches, te quiero.

.- Buenas noches papa – Respondió Dean antes de caer de nuevo dormido.

**SPNSPNSPN**

El día siguiente fue una agonía para Dean. No quería quedarse en casa, quería ir al colegio. Dean se paso gran parte del día deprimido, solo sonreía cuando alguien mencionaba a Cas.

.- Vamos a tener una gran boda – Dijo Dean cuando Sam le pregunto que tipo de boda iba a tener con Cas – Va a ser grandiosa.

John sonrió al escuchar a Dean reír Estaba todo el día desanimado y se alegraba al ver a su hijo feliz.

**SPNSPNSPN**

.- A dormir rápido y mañana vendrá pronto- Dijo John mientras metía a su hijo en la cama

Dean sonrió cerrando rápidamente los ojos. Quería dormirse rápido Cuanto antes viera a Cas mejor.

John apago la luz y salio de la habilitación, estaba seguro de que mañana su hijo estaría hiperactivo.

**SPNSPNSPN**

.- Papa ¡Despierta! - Gritaba Dean mientras saltaba en la cama de su padre – Es hora de irse.

.- Mhm.. Para – Murmuro John mientras se giraba a mirar la hora del despertador. Las 5:37. - Dean todavía queda una hora para poder dormir.

.- Pero quiero ver a Cas -Se quejo Dean.

John suspiro mientra se levantaba – De acuerdo – Bostezo mirando a Dean para echarse a reír. Vestía unos tejanos azules con un agujero en la rodilla los botones de la camisa mal abrochados y una chaqueta a rayas. No hacia falta decir que se tendría que vestir de nuevo.

.- ¿Que? ¿Donde esta el fugo? -Pregunto John riéndose aun mas cuando Dean le miro confundido.

.-¿Que? -le pregunto Dean sin comprender la broma

.- Nada – Dijo John calmándose – Vamos a vestirte.

.- Pero ya estoy vestido! - Se quejo Dean cruzándose de brazos.

.- Tienes que combinar lo que te pones -Respondió John cogiendo a Dean – Tu madre se horrorizaría viéndote así

Dean no entendía nada pero de todas formas le sonríe- De acuerdo papa- Dijo Dean- Pero no tardemos mucho

**SPNSPNSPN**

Después de perder media hora a propósito, John acabo de vestir a Dean. El muchacho salio corriendo y estaba apunto de salir por la puerta de casa cuando la voz de su padre se lo impidió

.- Dean tienes que desayunar antes de salir de casa

.- Pero papa -Se quejo Dean- ¡Quiero ver ya a Cas!

.- Cas no va ha estar allí tan temprano -Le contesto John, suspirando cuando vio la mirada entristecida de Dean – Él va ha estar allí a la misma hora de siempre.

Dean le miro y asintió con la cabeza antes de sentarse en la mesa . John le coloco delante un tazón de cereales que se comió con lentitud. El hombre volvió a suspirar, con siete años y su hijo ya tenia problemas en una relación. Se rió entre dientes antes de ir a despertar a Sam.

Dean miraba los cereales, no sabia si comérselos rápido o lento. Él solo quería ver a Castiel lo antes posible. Sonrió, Castiel. Estar con él le hacia feliz. Con una alegra renovada se termino los cereales y llevo su taza al fregadero.

.- ¡Papa! -Llamo - ¿Podemos irnos ya?

**SPNSPNSPN**

Cuando Dean entro en su clase de inmediato supo que algo iba mal. La Sra. Consoline estaba llorando mientras uno policías hablaban con ella. Los niños estaban sentados en silencio cada uno en su sitio. Nadie parecía estar feliz. Se sentó en su silla y miro alrededor ¿Donde estaba Cas?

.- Clase – Dijo la profesora cuando los agentes de se fueran – Tengo que daros una mala noticia.

Los niños la miraron ansiosos de saber que había pasado para que la profesara se echara a llorar. La mujer suspiro apretando lo labios sin saber como darles la noticia.

.- Castel... - Comenzó antes de echarse a llorar de nuevo

Dean abrió de golpe los ojos - ¿Que le ha pasado a Cas? - Grito levantándose de golpe - ¿que le ha pasado?

Dean podía sentir como empezaba a llorar sin saber por que. Apretó con fuerzas sus puños, le parecía una eternidad la espera antes de que la profesora pudiera hablar de nuevo.

.- Castiel no vendrá mas a clase – Dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos

Dean nunca había sentido tanto miedo y tristeza, ni siquiera cuando su madre muria cuando él tenia cuatro años

.- ¿que... que quiere decir? - Pregunto Dean mientras le temblaba la voz.

.- Creo que es mejor que te lo diga tu padre – Respondo incapaz de mirar durante mas tiempo al pequeño.

.- pero... ¿Como puede papa saberlo? Pregunto Dean, nadie le contesto a eso

El se sentó en la silla de Castiel ¿Donde estaba su mejor amigo y por que no iba a volver nunca?

**SPNSPNSPN**

Cuando Dean llego a Casa su padre le seno en el sofá No le gustaba como le miraba su padre ni tampoco como sonaba su voz cuando le dijo: -Dean, tenemos que hablar.

.- ¿Que a pasado papa? -Pregunto Dean -La Sra. C. Me dijo que me ibas a decir que le ha pasado a Cas ¿Por que no me lo dijiste si lo sabias? Esto no esta bien. Yo quería verlo hoy y tu lo sabias papa ¡Tu sabias eso!

La cara de John ante esas palabras no podía ser mas deprimente, se le formaron lagrimas en los ojos y subió a Dean a su regazo antes de abrazarlo

.- La Sra. Consoline me llamo y me dijo que había pasado- Susurro John – Lo siento mucho Dean, pero Cas esta muerto.

Dean abrió los ojos ¿Mu...muerto? -Pregunto - ¿Que... que quieres decir?

No quería saber la respuesta, había escuchado antes esa palabra, muerto. Se la habían dicho en el funeral de su madre, cuando la enterraron.

.- Quiero decir que esta en el cielo Dean, con mama -Respondió John

.- No... -Gimió Dean antes de que lagrimas inundaran sus ojos y empezar a llorar y gritar -¡NO! ¡No esta muerto! El no puede estar muerto! No!

John abrazo con mas fuerza a Dean mientras le mecía Shh- Murmuro – Todo va esta bien Dean, todo va esta bien

.- ¡No! - Sollozo Dean cogiendo con fuerza la camisa de su padre – Nos íbamos a casar y tener hijos, como tu y mama

John le froto la espalda intentando calmar al pequeño un poco. Se hubiera reído de la ultima parte si la situación hubiera sido diferente. Siguió meciendo a Dean hasta que dejo de llorar y se quedo dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y le llevo a su habitación

.- No te preocupes Dean- Susurro- Él va ha estar cuidándote como hace mama

**SPNSPNSPN**

El funeral no fue nada muy elaborado. Solo los niños de la clase con sus padres y la Sra. Consoline se presentaron. Nadie de la familia de Castiel estaba allí Su madre era la principal sospechosa de todo eso, pero aun la habían encontrado y su padre no había sido visto desde el divorcio.

Habían flores por todas pares. Rojas, moradas y rosas estaban esparcidas alrededor del ataúd El ataúd era pequeño pero hermoso de un color blanco con bordes de oro y plata. Se sostenía en el aire en el agujero donde iba a estar enterrado, la tapa se estaba cerrada.

John miro a su hijo, el niño no había llorado desde que se había enterado del suceso hacia dos días, Dean se quedo tranquilo y apartado de todo el mundo. No había hablado con nadie, apenas había comido y no se acercaba a John y a Sammy. Sam le pregunto varias veces a su padre el día anterior si Dean volvería a ser feliz alguna vez, John le contesto que volvería a serlo.

.- Estamos todos aquí reunidos para honrar la memoria de Castiel Constantine Contance. Un hombre joven que no ha tenido la oportunidad de...

Dean dejo de escuchar al sacerdote. No le importaba nada de lo que tenia que decir. El se equivocaba de todas las maneras. No conocía a Cas. Cas era _su _mejor amigo, su novio de nadie mas. Se seco los ojos, no lloraba pero no le importaba. Volvió a mirar el ataúd al verlo cerrado le enfado. En el entierro de su madre había podido verla antes de que la enterraran ¿Por que con Cas no podía?

Se fue acercando al ataúd sin escuchar como su padre le decía que volviera. Le daba igual que todo el mundo tuviera su mirada puesta en él. No le importaba que el sacerdote dejara de hablar. Cuando llego al ataúd puso sus manos encima de la tapa que iba a mostrarle a Castiel.

.- Hijo ¡No puedes abrir eso! - Le dijo el sacerdote, pero de nuevo Dean no escuchaba nada de lo que le dijeran.

Al abrir la tapa pudo sentir las primeras lagrimas bajar por su cara. Había vendas por todas partes y apenas podía ver la cara de Castiel. Estaba tan pálido que hacían resaltar mas de lo normal los moratones. El se sorbió los mocos y se seco los ojos que sentía correr por sus mejillas. Su amigo nunca abriría nunca mas los ojos, nunca le hablaría, nunca le sonreiría de nuevo. Nunca mas volvería a ver esos brillantes ojos azules que le miraban con confianza, nunca oiría su voz hacerle alguna pregunta o decirle 'te quiero Dean', nunca mas, nunca mas volvería a ver esa hermosa voz que le podía iluminar hasta el día mas oscuro.

Se echo a llorar cubriéndose los ojos. No era justo ¿Por que Cas? ¿Que había hecho mal? Se aparto de John cuando este le toco el hombre y le ignoro cuando le dijo que se echara para atrás.

.- ¡No! -Grito- ¡NO! ¡No es justo!

Todo el mundo se mantenía en silencio viendo como volvió a mirara Cas y se inclino sobre el ataúd dándole un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios. Dean se contuvo las lagrimas dándole una ultima sonrisa a Castiel

.- Sera mejor que recuerdes que te quiero -Dijo Dean mientras le sonreía – Solo por que estés en el cielo no quiere decir que un día no nos vayamos a casar. Lo prometí ¿Recuerdas? Así que vamos a casarnos cuando llegue allí por que sigues siendo mi novio, cuida a mama mientras yo no este. Ella te va a querer, no como yo si no como lo hacen las mamas.

John no podía contener las lagrimas cayeran cor sus mejillas. Cogió a Dean y le abrazo.

.- No te preocupes Dean- Dijo John al niño que había empezado a llorar de nuevo -Recuerda lo Te estará esperando.

Dean asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia el ataúd, la tapa ya estaba cerrada y poco a poco le iban enterrando. Cas se había ido.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Con dieciséis años Dean Winchester se sentó en el césped, delante de una tumba acabada de limpiar y sonrió. Dio un sorbo de Sprite antes de empezar hablar.

.-Hoy esa chica Lisa ¿Te acuerdas de ella? ¿La que te hable la semana pasada? Bueno da igual, ella me ha invitado a salir ¿y sabes que le dije? - Dean hizo un pausa como si esperara una respuesta. .- Demonios si! -Dijo después de unos segundos. - Le dije que no! Que estaba comprometido ¿y sabes que me dijo? O dios! No me voy a creer eso! Ella se cruzo de brazos y dijo ¿quien es esa puta? Voy a patearle el culo y yo le conteste que no había ninguna puta.

Dean para un momento para darle un sorbo a su bebida -Yo le hubiera pegado pero Sammy me lo impidió y le dio él

Dean se echo a reír y se coloca al lado de la tumba. Le dio otro sorbo a la bebida mientras miraba al cielo. -Él vino corriendo y le dio un puñetazo en la boca. Luego la miro y le digo: Puta no hables así del novio de mi hermano! Es mucho mejor de lo que tu puedes llegar a ser!. Ella me miro tan sorprendida preguntándome si era gay. Fue muy divertida la expresión de su cara- Hizo una pausa antes de abrir de golpe los ojos -Oh es cierto, se me había olvidado decírtelo! Tu y yo somos considerados 'gays'. Ya sabes como ambos somos chicos y nos gustamos.

Se aparto un poco de la tumba para mirar el nombre que estaba escrito. - Me gustaría que Sammy te hubiera conocido, pero él dice que hablo tanto de ti que ya eres parte de la familia. - Dean sonrió, pero dentro de su mirada se podía ver tristeza en ella.

.- Pero eso esta bien ¿Verdad Cas? -Pregunto Dean sustituyendo su triste sonrisa por una mas alegre. - El te conocerá algún día y hasta entonces se que estarás en el cielo con mama. Es mejor que la estés cuidando ¿me oyes? Si no te portas bien con ella tendrás problemas cuando yo llegue.

Se echo a reír echándose para atrás como si lo estuviera viendo - No, te conozco se que te estas portando bien con ella y te voy a tratar muy bien cuando este contigo, solo tienes que esperar. Se que no me quieres aun allí, pero no puedo esperar para verte- Se paro un momento esperando algún tipo de respuesta – Si, si, lo se. Vivo mi vida lo digo en serio. Lo estoy haciendo Cas no te preocupes. No nos veremos pronto, pero eso significa que yo no pueda esperar.

Se puso de pie estirándose Dando un bostezo se termino el refresco que tenia en la mano antes de mirar de nuevo en la lapida – Volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo Cas? Papa se enfadara de nuevo si llego a casa a las cuatro de la mañana otra vez – Saco el móvil para mirar la hora que era- Bueno ya estará enfadado, son las 4:56

Se detuvo para escuchar como el viento pasaba entre los arboles antes de agacharse y besar la lapida.

.- Volveré mas tarde ¿Ok? Seguramente después del colegio como he hecho hoy, bueno ayer- Se paro otra vez y sonrió

.- Te amo Cas -Susurro, unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras decía esas tres palabras – Volveré mas tarde te lo prometo.

Empezó alejarse pero se detuvo para mirar de nuevo hacia atrás y ver la brillante lapida.

.- Solo esperame Cas- Dijo con una sonrisa -Nuestra boda sera grandiosa.

Se aparto de la tumba empezando andar – Ni siquiera el cielo me hará olvidar a mi ángel

Le pareció oír una voz diciendo: '_¿Lo prometes?' _y Dean sonrió mirando la tumba para luego mirar hacia el cielo. Levanto el pujo enseñando el dedo meñique hacia el cielo

.- Te lo prometo- Dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y podía jurar que Cas le había cogido la otra mano

* * *

No voy hacer nunca mas ninguna traducción mas de este tipo! Me encantan estas historias, pero lo paso fatal traduciéndola UU


End file.
